bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
HOWLING
|print usa = |digital us = |isbn us = |chapters = 279. Jugulators 280. Jugulators2 281. THE VULGARIAN NOISE 282. THE PRIMAL FEAR 283. You don't hurt anymoreThis chapter originally appears as "You Don't Hurt Anymore" 284. Historia de Pantera y su Sombrastranslation "Story of the Panther and his Shadows" 285. 肉喰みて, ひとりEnglish translation: Devouring Alone (Japanese romaji: Shishi hamite, hitoriThis chapter appear as ' ' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine 286. Guillotine You StandingThis chapter appears as 'Tooth and Nail' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine -16. This chapter appears as '-15. ' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine |viz = 279. Jugulators 280. Jugulators 2 281. THE VULGARIAN NOISE 282. THE PRIMAL FEAR 283. You don't hurt anymore 284. Historia del Pantera y sus Sombras 285. Devour the Flesh, Alone 286. Guillotine You Standing -16. Death on the Ice Field }} HOWLING is the thirty-second volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Healing Ichigo Kurosaki's terrible wounds so that he can face the diabolic Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez at full strength, Orihime Inoue must watch from the sidelines as the two battle. Orihime tries to convince herself that Ichigo will be all right, but she can't help but be worried about him. And when Grimmjow taunts Ichigo into releasing his Hollow self, her confidence in her friend begins to waver. Has their time in the realm of the Hollows changed them both too much? Bleach All Stars Chapters 279. Jugulators Ichigo begins his battle with Grimmjow. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Ichigo Kurosaki # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck # Orihime Inoue Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 165: Murderous Intent! The Joyful Grimmjow 280. Jugulators2 Ichigo dons his Hollow mask to battle Grimmjow. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 165: Murderous Intent! The Joyful Grimmjow 281. THE VULGARIAN NOISE Grimmjow goes into his Resurrección. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Orihime Inoue # Ichigo Kurosaki # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 166: Desperate Effort vs. Desperate Effort! The Hollowfied Ichigo 282. THE PRIMAL FEAR Harribel watches Grimmjow's battle. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Tier Harribel # Emilou Apacci # Franceska Mila Rose # Cyan Sung-Sun # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Ichigo Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 166: Desperate Effort vs. Desperate Effort! The Hollowfied Ichigo 283. You don't hurt anymoreThis chapter originally appears as "You Don't Hurt Anymore" Orihime and Nel cheer Ichigo on, giving him the advantage. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez #Orihime Inoue #Acidwire (flashback) #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck #Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio (flashback) #Ulquiorra Cifer (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 166: Desperate Effort vs. Desperate Effort! The Hollowfied Ichigo 284. Historia de Pantera y su Sombras Grimmjow's past is revealed. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez #Orihime Inoue #Shawlong Koufang (Gillian) (flashback) #Di Roy Rinker (Adjuchas) (flashback) #Yylfordt Granz (Adjuchas) (flashback) #Edrad Liones (Adjuchas) (flashback) #Nakeem Grindina (Gillian) (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 167: The Moment of Conclusion, the End of Grimmjow 285. 肉喰みて, ひとり As Grimmjow uses his strongest attack, he recalls more of his past. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez #Shawlong Koufang (Adjuchas) (flashback) #Edrad Liones (Adjuchas) (flashback) #Yylfordt Granz (Adjuchas) (flashback) #Di Roy Rinker (Adjuchas) (flashback) #Orihime Inoue #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck #Rukia Kuchiki #Yasutora Sado Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 167: The Moment of Conclusion, the End of Grimmjow 286. Guillotine You Standing Ichigo defeats Grimmjow. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez #Ichigo Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck #Nnoitra Gilga Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 167: The Moment of Conclusion, the End of Grimmjow * Episode 190: Hueco Mundo Chapter, Restart! -16. Hitsugaya's past is revealed. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: ''' #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Momo Hinamori #Tōshirō's Grandmother #Tatsukichi #Ayumi #Shopkeeper #Rangiku Matsumoto #Hyōrinmaru '''Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 239: The Awakening Hyōrinmaru! Hitsugaya's Fierce Fight (flashback only) Author's Notes References Navigation 32